


The real you

by KitsuneRyuu



Category: IDENTITY V, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Comfort, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Short, Short One Shot, no beta read, we just die miserably with the typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneRyuu/pseuds/KitsuneRyuu
Summary: Vera and Demi are in love
Relationships: Demi Bourbon | Barmaid/Vera Nair | Perfumer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The real you

Ah, there she was again.  
A customer that by now might as well count as a regular, though she didn't look the part.

Still, noone here was one to judge.  
So filling the usual light liquor into a cup and sliding it over to the beauty, the barmaid spoke.  
„What brought you back this time sugar? Had a hard day again?“.

The brunette didn't respond except for a small nod.  
She really did look quite done with the world.  
Walking around the counter, Demi took a seat next to Vera.  
„Well Miss Nair, what's troubling you?“, she spoke ever so gently, even if not without a slight teasing in her voice.  
Finally looking up, purple eyes met olive green ones and everything seemed to stand still for the fraction of a second.

It wasn't the first time they had gotten lost in each others eyes and it surely wouldn't be the last.  
Leaning in, Vera rested her head on her friends shoulder.  
„We're friends, right Bobo?“  
The perfumer spoke so quietly that Deni almost missed it.

„Of course Sweetness, I'm here for you“, the barmaid tried to reassure, which seemingly worked, since Vera sat back up straight after a few seconds and started to nibble on her drink.  
After a short warning the barmaid stood back up and continued her job behind the counter.

A slow and gentle, seemingly worried voice caught her attention though.  
„I didn't think you'd ever go back to work“, Patricia teased before return to a worried tone as she said „But by now she's had her fourth drink and she seems pretty done. It hasn't even been that long since she came in yet.... It might be better if you go take care of your dearest.“

Patricia had had her full attention until the words 'your dearest' had left her mouth and the blush began to rush to Demis face.

„She.... “, wait.  
Who cares about that?  
Vera might need her, that's more important!  
So the barmaid left the teasing words stuck in the air and went back to the brunette perfumer.

„Nah Cutie? How're you doing?“, Demi tried to jokingly ease into a conversation but flinched back as she felt a hand on her cheek.

Not completely looking up, Vera let her hand wander from Demis face to and through her hair.

Finally looking up at Demi, Vera almost whispered her following words.  
„How many people have told you how absolutely gorgeous your brown and white hair is? It's unique, amazingly soft abd it frames your face perfectly“, Vera spoke dreamily.  
In case the barmaids face wasn't overheated before, now it definitely was.

With a flustered sigh, trying to steady her voice, Demi said  
„You had too much to drink Sweetness.“

And with that she pulled herself and Vera up and off the chairs.  
Laying one of Veras arms over her shoulder, she tried to steady the tipsy perfumer and tried to carry part of her weight.

With Demis eyes wandering, scanning the room to find Patricia, she was almost too distracted to hear the perfumers tired mumbling of „I'm alright Bobo.“

Finally catching Patricias eye, Demi shot her an apologetic look to which the former just nodded, as the barmaid started dragging her friend out of the boozer and through the, by now dark streers before reaching Demis apartment.

When did she black out?  
Demi can't remember but her body felt sore as if she had worked a double shift.  
Trying to puzzle her mind and the memories of yesterday together, she suddenly jolted up from her bed as she remembered bringing Vera home.

Vera.  
Where was she now?

Looking down in herself, Demi quickly noticed she's still in her night clothes and changes before rushing through her apartment, searching for Vera.  
A smell that she didn't know how she could have overlooked it, drew her towards the kitchen.  
The grumbling of her stomach also reminded Demi that she had skipped yesterdays dinner for the sake of exhaustion.

„Morning Sleepyhead. It's actually noon already Bobo. Do you have anything important to attend?“, Vera loudly asked whilst not looking up from whatever she was doing.   
Seemingly cooking.

Demi was flabbergasted to say the least. She didn't expect Vera to be awake and cooking for the two of them, neither did she expect Vera to have anything but a hangover.

„I am free today. Are you alright Vera? Any pain?“, Demi asked, her worry on clear display.

At the missing usage of petnames from the barmaid, Vera noticed just how much the other girl worried so she finally turned around and went towards Demi.

„I'm excelente even though a bit dizzy. Are you okay too Demi? You seem worried my dear?“, Vera asked whilst gently hugging her friend.

Latter started blushing.  
If her crush uses her name instead of the normal tease, it felt so much closer and oh.... Her poor heart could barely take it.  
But this was neither the time nor the place to get lost in her feelings, so she forced herself to clear her head somewhat.

„You seemed hurt yesterday. I've never seen you down so many drink so quickly. Even Patty got worried about you. What happened?“, Demi asked as carefully as she could muster.  
Tact wasn't really her forté.

Admittedly, the brunette did look guilty when she stepped back from her friend and started speaking again.  
„Oh no, poor Pat. I guess we should inform her that I'm alright“, Vera said.  
But the voice she could barely fake being happy broke entirely when she continued.  
„And nothing happened Bobo. I'm good, see?“

Remaining silent, Demi took a short while to study Veras face, who began squirming under her stare.  
„Freddy again? You know he's got no right to judge you, right Sugar?“  
Slowly and gently, a bit quieter as normal too.  
Vera was scared and the last thing Demi wanted was to spook her friend.

„He said I'll never be like her“, Vera chocked out and started full on weeping as soon as her sentence finished.  
This was hard on her, and of course Demi knew.

„Chloe, dearest. You can be whoever and however you want to be. You are you and....“, Demi started to trail of but cupped her friends face in her hands nonetheless as if the extra support could be a pillar of comfort.

„Demi, Demi I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I can't do this. I can't be happy, successful and social. It's hard and it feels like I'm constantly failing with every little thing“, Chloe sobbed and continued her ramble   
„I can't stomach of disappointing anyone. Everyone is so nice and gentle with their own troubles and worries, yet still I'm the one making a fuss and bothering everyone. I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry, I can't disappoint you, I love you. I'm so so sorry. I don't know who to be or how to act. Everything seems-“

Before the death spiral, in whose direction Chloes ramble went, could continue, Chloe was distracted by the feeling of soft lips gently brushing against her own.

Her mind went blank as she couldn't even register the situation.  
What just happened?

„You're unique, you're you and I'll always support you. You've got me and friends. Others believe in you too, and not because they see your sister or because you're 'pathetic' but because they see how amazing and wonderful you are. They see you Chloe, noone else. M&M (Emily and Emma), Marthy, Fifi (Fiona), Patty (Patricia), and even some hunters like Mary and Michi believe in you. You're amazing and..... You completely swooned me. You're gorgeous, talented and the sweetest I know. It's okay not to be perfect but to me you're as close to perfection as it gets.“

„B-but...“, Chloe tried to weakly refute for a second before noticing she had confessed earlier in her panic....  
And Demi had kissed her.....  
Demi called her gorgeous....

The color rose to Chloes face as the perfumer made those connections at which her now Girlfriend (?) only chuckled.

„I love you and I'll always support you“, the barmaid repeated whilst playing with a strand of the others hair.  
„We've got each other.“

That's right.... Each other.  
Chloe decided to close the distance between them again and fell into a loving embrace with the other.

„I love you too, and I always have“, the perfumer whispered happily but still a tiny bit nervous.  
How couldn't she be?

„I'll talk to Freddy later. We can work everything out and I'm here with you every step of any way. Now let's go back to a relaxed brunch, hm? How does that sound my love?“

Whilst Chloe just wanted to drown and stay in this comfort and happiness she just newly found, she did see the logic behind getting things done and nodded slowly into the embrace.

~ We've got this ~

**Author's Note:**

> Boozer = bar
> 
> I'm kinda new to the Fandom and I am not native English so I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Criticism and Comments are greatly appreciated as well as any positive or negative feedback. 
> 
> Other than that, I plan to write a lot more fanfictions to IdV because there's some great ship potential


End file.
